Why won't you love me?
by Souvraya
Summary: Haku's looking for someone. And Zabuza's waiting for kitsune... [chap 16 is finally up] AN: Chapter 10's got some noncon yaoi. I don't really like it myself, but...
1. Sneaking in

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto. *sobs* now you made me cry...  
  
Pairing: Zabuza/Haku, SasuNaru, possibly Haku/Naru later on.  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None at the moment  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fanfiction, so please forgive me any mistakes I make, and please don't kill me. This is not beated, so I'll have to take full responsibility for the shit...  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Haku looked down at the village below him. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he really needed to reach the apartment before dark. That meant he had a little less than an hour.  
  
Why Zabuza-san wanted him to fetch the fox-boy, he did not know, but when Zabuza-san told him to do something, he did it. Because he'd do anything for his precious person.  
  
Soundlessly he started to move towards the village, on guard and ready to disappear the moment he saw movement. He wasn't sure how many shinobi there were surrounding the village, but he wasn't really worried. If someone managed to catch him, they deserved to.  
  
Upon reaching the wall surrounding the Hidden Leaf village, he stopped. The best would be to remain unnoticed for as long as possible, which meant that he should avoid using chakra.  
  
The wall was uncomfortably smooth, climbing would be hard, but he didn't have a choise.  
  
Looking around, he spotted a surprisingly tall tree, and carefully he climbed it, going as high as he could. From here he could easily reach the top of the wall.  
  
He reached up and, pulling himself over the edge, looked down. No one in sight.  
  
He let himself drop down on a roof beneath the wall, and quickly he moved from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the right house.  
  
He came to a sudden stop when he spotted his target on the street below.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but... Please let me know what you think, and I'll try and continue this story if you want to read more... = ^-^ = 


	2. Ramen

Disclaimer: I've already done that... don't make me sad again by remembering me that they're not mine... ;_;  
  
Pairings: Some SasuNaru vibes, maybe... Nothing else at the time...  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None yet...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic.  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The young kitsune was quite agitating, Haku realized. Or maybe 'were reminded' would be more correct... He was just as loud as he'd been three years ago on the bridge. And seemingly, just as self-confident.  
  
Problem was, he had company. The black-haired, Sasuke, was with him. And they seemed awfully tight...  
  
Silently Haku dropped to street-level.  
  
~POV~  
  
Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm, dragging him towards Ichiraku.  
  
"I want ramen. Will you treat me to some?" Naruto was gleefully bouncing up and down on the street. (And who can say no to him then?)  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yoshi!"  
  
Right afterwards they were seated in front of the disc.  
  
"I want miso ramen." Naruto was very happy Sasuke had agreed to buy his ramen. It meant two good things were coming his way. One; he got as much ramen as he could eat, and two; he got to spend time with Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke, beautiful Sasuke, whom right now looked a bit worried. He ordered, same as Naruto, and glanced around.  
  
"Ne, Naruto, do you have the feeling of being regarded?" How unlike Sasuke to show uneasiness that way... But Naruto shrugged it off and looked around.  
  
"Iie. There's nothing." Happily, he picked up his chopsticks and started to shove the just arrived ramen into his mouth.  
  
"Dobe..." Sasuke mumbled, but he followed Naruto's example, if a bit more... dignified.  
  
They continued eating in silence, Sasuke still a bit worried, Naruto oblivious to anything out of the ordinary. Neither noticed the masked shape in the corner.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. And I'm afraid they'll stay that way for a while... I've got one longer chapter, I think, but it won't come yet. I won't post the next chapter before I've got some credit for my work... Evil, am I not? *grins* 


	3. Stalking

Souvraya: This is up before I intended it to, but I just couldn't resist... So, minna-san, love me! ^ ^  
  
Disclaimer: I've already done that... don't make me sad again by remembering me that they're not mine... ;_;  
  
Pairings: Some SasuNaru vibes, maybe... Nothing else at the time...  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None yet...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic.  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Haku watched the two boys as they ate their ramen.  
  
His target was oblivious to his presence, but Sasuke seemed to notice his gaze. But he hadn't been discovered.  
  
He kept watching them, quickly glancing up at the sky, noticing the falling darkness. He had to act soon, but didn't want to attract too much attention. The best would be to catch the kitsune in his apartment. Then he would be alone. But did he have the time to wait? He wasn't sure.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, Haku was starting to get nervous. If they didn't leave within five minutes, he'd have to do it here.  
  
"You done yet, dobe?" Sasuke's voice broke Haku's uneasiness. Now they would hopefully leave.  
  
"don't call me that, baka." The kitsune sounded angry, but he slurped up the last of his noodles and got up.  
  
Haku followed them unnoticed as they made their way through the village. When they split up, Haku couldn't restrain a soft sigh of relief.  
  
He kept following the kitsune to the apartment.  
  
~POV~  
  
Naruto reached his door and dug out his keys, unable to shake the uneasy feeling of being followed.  
  
He looked over his shoulder, and froze...  
  
TBC A/N: Cliffhanger! Eh... *sweat drops* What you think? I won't post more chapters until I've got some reviews... *evil laugh*  
  
The next chapter might be a bit longer, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything. This is being written at school, and my teachers gets angry if I don't pay attention for a longer period of time... -_- 


	4. Taken

Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: Some SasuNaru vibes, maybe... Nothing else at the time...  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None yet...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic.  
  
Souvraya: I'm early! But I couldn't resist. Just finished this chapter. It's still not betaed, so I'll have to take all the blame... Thanks to those of you who has reviewed. Reviews will make my day! ^_~  
  
Inner Souvraya: I thought smut made your day? Could I've been that wrong?  
  
Souvraya: Just shut up! *glares* Sorry, minna-san, just ignore her... On with story. Enjoy!  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sasuke walked away from Naruto in silence. The strange feeling he'd had at Ichiraku was gone, but it didn't make him any less uneasy... He had the awful feeling of danger.  
  
He turned and looked after Naruto, whom by now was out of sight. Something about that made him shudder.  
  
Shaking his head in wonder, he walked on home.  
  
~POV~  
  
All blood left Naruto's face as he stared into the mask. His brain refused to function properly, it just came up with all sorts of strange things, like: oh no, I want more ramen before I die.  
  
To try and get away was far, far away from him right now.  
  
When his brain finally kicked in and yelled at him to get the hell away, it was too late. The masked shape had closed the distance, and before he could do anything, a kunai was pressed against his throat, a soft voice whispering: "Scream and you die..."  
  
He didn't know what he'd do. The shape was right, screaming had been the first thing he'd thought about, but who would help him even if they heard? Sasuke was too far away, and no one else really cared. He swallowed, feeling the kunai press into his skin.  
  
"Shush, little fox. Be quiet and come with me..." That gave Naruto an idea. He always had kyuubi... Silently begging the demon to help him, he started to form a seal.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I can kill you before the demon can react. Just do as I tell you." A hand closed on his hands, stopping the half-formed seal. So the stranger knew about kyuubi... He wondered what could possibly be the reason for this.  
  
Naruto remained still, waiting for the other to move, waiting for a chance. Now that he knew he really was in danger, he was much calmer. His brain was trying to figure out the best way to get out of this.  
  
The other sighed. "Don't try and get away." With that the other started to push him out on the street.  
  
He felt an arm wrap around his waist, felt a surge of chakra. When the chakra smoke cleared away, the street was empty.  
  
~POV~  
  
Sasuke came home, and instantly went to bed. He was tired, but unable to sleep. Sighing softly, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
He was still worried, and as he knew sleep was not an option, he got dressed and left the house again.  
  
A short while later, he was perked outside Naruto's bedroom window. It was empty...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This is the longest chapter yet. (pathetic, I know...) We can only hope the next will be even longer... ^ ^ 


	5. Gone

Souvraya: So, chapter 5 done. I think I've got most of chapter 6 ready to type too, so it won't take too long I guess... I'm just dreading the writer's block that has a tendency to creep up on me a while out in the story... ;_;  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: Some SasuNaru vibes, maybe... Nothing else at the time...  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None yet...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic.  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
//blah// = thoughts  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Darkness.  
  
That was all Naruto's brain was capable of registering.  
  
His captor had let go of him and was silently regarding him.  
  
He readied himself for attacking.  
  
~POV~  
  
After seeing Naruto's empty bedroom, Sasuke moved around to the front and knocked on the door.  
  
When no one answered, he was beginning to become worried.  
  
//The dobe wouldn't be out at this time of the day...// Sasuke mused. //Of course, he could be training. But why train when you can't see anything?// Sighing, Sasuke decided to check the forest. After all, it was Naruto...  
  
~POV~  
  
Haku saw the kitsune tense, ready to fight. A surprised look crossed his face under the mask.  
  
//I thought he'd understand by now that fighting's pointless.// He was ready for the kitsune's attack, but it didn't show.  
  
He heard the kitsune mutter "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", and suddenly there were 20 of him. Haku sighed.  
  
Before the kitsune of any of his clones had the chance to react, most of them were just smoke. //Senbon never fail...//  
  
"Listen, fox, I have to bring you back conscious, but if you give me trouble, I will reconsider my orders and read it as 'bring you back alive'. If you don't want me to knock you out, calm down and remove the clones."  
  
The kitsune paled. He nodded once, and the clones disappeared. Haku smiled under the mask.  
  
"When we reach our destination," Haku continued, "you're not to speak unless spoken to. Is that clear?" The kitsune nodded again. Haku grabbed him and they were gone.  
  
~POV~  
  
Sasuke reached the training ground shortly after he left the apartment. It was empty. He had suspected it, but it still made him even more nervous.  
  
He sighed and made his way quickly back to the village. //Hokage-Sama must learn about this.//  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So... I think I promised a longer chapter, but it just doesn't seem to work... Sorry about all the POV changes. It just works out that way. I swear, this story's taking on a life of it's own. Please, if I've made any obvious mistakes, feel free to point them out to me... I'm not exactly miss perfect English... -.- Blame it on my Norwegian origin... -.-  
  
Ja ne... 


	6. Council

Souvraya: *sighs* I'm starting to get problems... *shakes head* This is just becoming really difficult to write. But I promise I won't give up! ^ ^ I don't know how many chapters this will end up with, but I can assure you that I have the last chapter written all ready. And it's a lemon. So the rating WILL go up. I don't know when, though. Maybe I should just do it now...? What do you people think?  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: None for this chapter...  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None yet...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic.  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
//blah// = thoughts  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sasuke reached the Hokage Tower, and, not caring that it was late in the night, went up to her office. Knocking at the door, he entered at the "come".  
  
"Konban wa, Hokage-Sama." He gave her a slight bow.  
  
"Konban wa, Sasuke-kun. What brings you to my office at such a time?" She sounded surprised, and with reason. It was past midnight.  
  
"Naruto's missing." It was said matter-of-factly, like he just thought that it might possibly, maybe, slightly interest her and that he maybe should inform her, but that it wasn't important and he couldn't care less. Tsunade saw that he was worried, though.  
  
"He's missing? Are you sure?" She played along with him, talking in the same matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-Sama. I am sure. He's not in his apartment and he's not on the training grounds. And I can't feel his chakra anywhere near here." A touch of worry had crept into his voice.  
  
Tsunade frowned. "And do you have any idea as to why he's nowhere to be found?"  
  
"When we were at the Ichiraku earlier, I felt someone studying us, but I couldn't see anyone. And when we walked home, I had the feeling of being followed, but it disappeared after Naruto and I headed in different directions. But I saw no one following him."  
  
"This is disturbing... Can you go and get Kakashi-sensei?" She was already trying to think of things – and persons – that might have caused the boy's disappearance. Of course, it could be the Uchiha being a bit paranoid, but somehow she couldn't make herself believe that. Better expect the worst and get a pleasant surprise when it turned out wrong that the other way around...  
  
Sasuke nodded and left.  
  
***  
  
A little while later Sasuke returned, accompanied by the Copy-Eye ninja.  
  
"Has Sasuke told you what's going on, Kakashi?" She asked silently.  
  
"Hai, Godaime-Sama. He has." He sounded dead serious for once, not the usual lazy approach he had to most things.  
  
"And what do you think of the situation?" She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But we probably have to do something about it. He could still be in the village, just hiding. This could, after all, be one of his many pranks." Kakashi offered.  
  
Sasuke shook his head violently and said "I don't think he would do something like this."  
  
"You're right, Sasuke. He wouldn't. So then what? It probably means he's not in the village at this point, and to begin a wild search is rather pointless." She sighed heavily.  
  
"Ano..." Sasuke began, shaking his head slowly. The jounin and the kunoichi looked at him. "There was something familiar with that sensation... Like I'd felt it before..." He struggled to remember.  
  
Closing his eyes, he could see a clearing for his inner eye. Water on one side. Trees. A kid with a mask. "Haku."  
  
Kakashi shook his head. "He died. On the bridge. So did Zabuza."  
  
"I know, but... I could've sworn it was Haku's presence." Sasuke shook his head in confusion.  
  
"So," Tsunade said. "Presuming it is Haku, where can he have taken Naruto?"  
  
Both Kakashi and Sasuke were at a loss...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ano sa, ano sa... I don't know how that turned out. Confusing? Or is it just in my head it sounds confusing? At least it's a bit longer than the previous chapters, right? It turned out not at all the way I had intended it, and what will now be chapter 7 was really supposed to be chapter 6, with the confrontation between Sasuke and Tsunade just briefly mentioned at the beginning. But I suddenly realized that I needed more than ten sentences to write that meeting... Which means that I have chapter 7 almost ready... Review, and you will get it... ^ ^  
  
Ja ne 


	7. Locked up

Souvraya: Tada! Another chapter done! I am honestly proud of myself... Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: None, I think  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune... How will Sasuke react when Naruto suddenly disappears?  
  
Warning: None yet...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic.  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
//blah// = thoughts  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They were in a dark, small room. Naruto didn't like it, but he didn't complain. He still didn't want to get knocked out.  
  
They walked through a door and entered a lighter, slightly bigger, room. In a chair, an uncomfortably familiar person sat.  
  
~POV~  
  
"Zabuza-san, here is the kitsune, as you asked." Haku looked at Zabuza, awaiting his further instructions. Zabuza just nodded.  
  
Zabuza gazed lazily at the beautiful kitsune in front of him. "Did Haku treat you well?" The question was mocking. Cold and unmoving. The kitsune shivered.  
  
Zabuza motioned for Haku to take him away. Lock him up somewhere. "If he's hungry, feed him. We don't want him to starve, do we?"  
  
"Iie, Zabuza-san." Haku took the kitsune's arm and led him from the room.  
  
~POV~  
  
Naruto looked at his captor. He was still wearing that creepy mask, hiding all emotions that might have shown on his face. But Naruto still had the feeling Haku was upset.  
  
"Ano... Where are we?" Naruto's voice trembled slightly.  
  
"A cabin." Was all the answer he got. And from the way it was said, he knew it wasn't any point in digging any more.  
  
He didn't like the idea of being a capture of Momochi Zabuza and Haku, whom both should've been dead for the last three years. It was disturbing...  
  
He really wished Haku could remove the mask. He wanted to see his face, to try and see what it was he felt bothering the boy. But Haku kept the mask.  
  
They reached another door on the other side of the dark room, and Haku opened the door and pushed him in. Then Haku entered and closed the door.  
  
"He don't want you to leave, you know..." There was something sounding almost hurt in Haku's voice. Naruto frowned.  
  
"I noticed that, you know..." He gave in to his curiosity. "Can't you remove that damn mask? It's really freaking me out..."  
  
Haku chuckled softly, but did remove the mask. "You're lucky," he said. "Zabuza-san wants you for a reason, you won't be killed, and..." Haku didn't say any more.  
  
Naruto had forgotten how much like a girl Haku looked. He was older now, but he was still utterly adorable, with that same innocent, pure look. Naruto blushed and looked down.  
  
"Are you hungry, kitsune?" Haku suddenly asked, smiling.  
  
"Huh? Hungry? Ano... Yes, actually I am." Naruto suddenly realized. His stomach growled. Haku laughed.  
  
"I'll get you something to eat." And with that, the other boy left, closing and locking the door.  
  
Looking around, Naruto realized that he was in a room with no windows. No chance to get away...  
  
~POV~  
  
Haku left the room where the kitsune now was locked up. He had a sad look on his face, but in the darkness of the room, no one could see that. Forcing away the sadness, he put on a smile and went into the room Zabuza- san was in.  
  
"Well?" Zabuza said coldly?  
  
"He's hungry. I'll get him something to eat."  
  
Haku scurried over to the hearth and took the bottle with water down, pouring it into a teacup. He put the cup on a tray next to a plate, and onto the plate he put some fish stew.  
  
With that he quickly left the room and went back to the kitsune.  
  
"Food." Was all he said as he put down the tray on a small table. The kitsune lay on the cot by the wall, looking in the roof.  
  
"Why am I here?" The kitsune suddenly asked.  
  
"Because Zabuza-san wants you here." With that, Haku left again.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I keep getting the feeling they're becoming too OOC. So please let me know what you think about that.  
  
The chapters are slowly getting longer, aren't they? *beams* And last chapter (which I've already started on, though I don't know which number it'll be) is already more that 1000 words and it's not even half done. ^ ^  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
***  
  
Talking about reviews, here's a little answering to the reviews I've already gotten:  
  
Sakaba Sharpie: No, Tsunade doesn't really know about Haku, and I guess I should've written "Presuming it is THIS Haku", but she's just picking up the name from Sasuke and Kakashi. And hentai. Absolutely later. Am gonna write a little overview on which pairs will show up in next chapter, I think... ^_~  
  
Emily: Thankie, I love to get credit for my work. ^ ^  
  
someone: the chapters are growing longer... if not much. ^ ^; but I guess the update speed it fairly high... I hope?  
  
Anonymus: Thanks so very much! ^ ^  
  
Princess-Vash: I'm continuing, I'm continuing. *beams*  
  
Anime Lass: Here's what's happening........................ sorry, can't tell you yet... ^_~  
  
Me-la Kenzu: Thanks so much! ^ ^  
  
***  
  
Ja ne 


	8. The search begins

Souvraya: Gomen nasai, minna-san. Onegai, forgive me for taking so long to update this... I've been struggling with an itsy bitsy writer block. I hate when that happens... -.- So this chapter is late for a reason. I just hope I manage to continue this as soon as possible, because I really don't want to keep you people waiting... This is a bit shorter, but I think it's livable and... I'll just... stop this rant, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: I think I promised to come up with an overview of which pairings could be expected, so... ZabuHaku, SasuNaru, ZabuNaru, and, if I get enough requests for this pairing, I might write some HakuNaru too. So there...  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None yet...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic.  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
//blah// = thoughts  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Kakashi with a worried expression on her face. "You have no idea?"  
  
"No. He is a missing-nin from the Mist, and where he might be, is beyond me," Kakashi answered.  
  
"But he can't have gone too far. Naruto wouldn't have come willingly, so he's probably somewhere around the village." Sasuke stated.  
  
Kakashi nodded, and, thinking loud, said: "Demo... he probably teleported, that's the only way he could've gotten out of the village with Naruto without being discovered. Naruto isn't exactly the most quiet in the world...So... presuming he teleported..." He grew silent.  
  
Sasuke continued. "So if he teleported, he must at least have gone as far as he gets in one move (1). Which means we should start searching around the village at that distance."  
  
Tsunade nodded. "That makes sense... We will start there."  
  
~ – ~  
  
Sasuke looked at the assembled ninjas waiting for the go from the Hokage.  
  
They were more than he had thought they'd be; the three rookie teams from the chuunin exam, minus Naruto, of course, and plus the sensei. The Neji, Lee, Ten Ten team with Gai. Iruka. And Jiraiya. He had the feeling Tsunade would've wanted to go too, but... She was the Hokage, after all...  
  
"I'm sure you all understand the importance of what you are doing now. We need to find Naruto as soon as possible, and I'm counting on you to manage that. You've gotten your instructions. Now, go!"  
  
The teams nodded, and disappeared.  
  
TBC  
  
(1) -- I don't know if there's a limit to the distance you can teleport, but in this story it is. It would be about 5 km, I think.  
  
A/N: So... It could've been better, I'm sure. But I still don't have a beta... If anyone's interested in helping me, please contact me at  
  
Souvraya@hellokitty.com  
  
Next chapter's probably gonna have some lime or lemon, if I can manage it... But don't be too disappointed if it isn't there... I still feel a bit uncomfortable writing lemon at school... T.T And some of my teachers really aren't helping things either... The day you get Randi in Norwegian, run for your life...   
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
hanachan: ^ ^ I'm glad you like it. I can't promise you HakuNaru though... The pairings might've changed a bit since first chapter was posted...  
  
Sakaba Sharpie: ^ ^ Thanks for telling me who's getting OOC. And I knew I would've problems with Zabuza-san before I even started, because even though I think he rocks and is just soooooo cool, I've never really gotten him... He's hard to understand if you ask me... Personally I must say I think Naruto turned out a bit too serious, but... He must've realized it's a serious situation... ^_~  
  
someone: And I'll even try to keep the chapters from getting shorter again... ^ ^ And I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a little while... ^ ^'  
  
Princess-Vash: ^ ^ Of course shounen-ai isn't creepy. It's kawaii... ^ ^  
  
Me-la Kenzu: Thank you! ^ ^ It really makes me happy to read all this credit I'm getting for my story. So thank you again and again and again! ^ ^ 


	9. Hurt

Souvraya: Gomen nasai, minna-san. I am very late with this chapter, I know, but school's a killer. This chapter's very sad, by the way. At least I think so... *goes to find Kleenex*  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: There's a little list over all the pairings to be expected in chapter 8. For this chapter it'll be ZabuNaru.  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: Noncon sex!  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic. And Zabuza will probably stay OOC, since I need him like this for this story. Please forgive me...  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
//blah// = thoughts  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After Haku came back to the main room in the cabin, he silently sat down to think.  
  
//I shouldn't feel jealous, should I? If Zabuza-san wants this, I shouldn't be angry about that. Zabuza-san... I have... I've always done anything to make you satisfied. So... Demo... I don't want to... to see you do... whatever it is... I want you to... to pay attention to me, not to the kitsune. I... I love you, Zabuza-san, can't you see that?// Haku shuddered slightly, and closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He felt Zabuza's eyes on him, and it made him nervous.  
  
"Haku." Zabuza said silently.  
  
"H-hai, Za-Zabuza-san...?" Haku looked up at Zabuza, hoping the tears that threatened to fall, would go unnoticed.  
  
"Get some sleep." The command, – though said softly, not harsh at all –, surprised Haku. He looked at Zabuza for a little while, then he nodded.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Zabuza-san." And he curled up and closed his eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
~POV~  
  
Zabuza sat and watched the sleeping Haku, noting how the kid seemed almost at the brink of tears.  
  
He shook his head and got up, leaving the room.  
  
His thoughts circled on the kid as he crossed the dark hall, but when he entered the room in which the kitsune was kept, his thoughts flew. The kitsune looked truly beautiful.  
  
There weren't much light in the room, considering there were no windows, but it was enough to show off the beautiful apparition by the wall. Zabuza smiled.  
  
Zabuza walked over to the kitsune and sat down. Reached out a hand and stroked a few strands of golden hair out of the kitsune's eyes. Speaking softly, he said "Wake up, little kitsune..."  
  
The kitsune stirred, but didn't wake up. Zabuza chuckled at the heavy sleeper.  
  
"Wake up..." This time the kitsune opened an eye, and then, seemingly still far into sleep, scrambled back.  
  
"Wh... what... who... where am I?" Zabuza chuckled again. Smiled at the kitsune. But of course the kitsune couldn't see that...  
  
"Don't you remember, kitsune?" Zabuza figured it would be best to make the kitsune calm down a bit. So therefore he spoke calmingly to the nervous kid.  
  
"Remember...?" He had a cute, dumb look on his face. Slowly it melted away. "Yeah... Haku. He... kidnapped me? And what do you want with me?"  
  
"Heh... Something special..." Zabuza figured it was enough gentleness, and reached out and grabbed the kitsune's wrist. Pulling him closer, he lifted his other hand to brush across the whisker marks on the kitsune's cheeks. "Kirei..."  
  
"Nani?! What the Hell are you doing?!" The kitsune tried to pull away, but to no avail. Zabuza's grip on his wrist was too hard.  
  
"Aww... Don't worry, kitsune... It's just a bit of fun... You're here because you're going to be my little dorei..." Zabuza chuckled yet again as he saw the look of pure chock on the beautiful features of the kitsune.  
  
"Dorei...? That... That's AWFUL!" He tried to free himself again, but Zabuza didn't let go. Instead, he sneaked a hand up under the kitsune's shirt. Cold hands on his warm chest made him gasp.  
  
"Mmm... So you like it... Then what's so awful?" Apparently, his 'meijin', or captor, had mistaken his gasp for something else.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was face down on the cot, his pants being pulled off him. He tried yet again to free himself, but Zabuza still hadn't let go of his wrist.  
  
"Just relax, kitsune, and enjoy..." Zabuza laughed out loud at this, and put an arm around the kitsune's waist, pulling him back against the older man. Who'd found the time to undress himself too. He couldn't remember when his shirt had been taken off, but he definitely was naked now...  
  
A cold hand closed around the kitsune's member, making him gasp again. Another cold hand glided across his ass, fingers finding their way to his small entrance. He tensed.  
  
Zabuza could feel the kitsune tense, but didn't care. Instead he pushed two fingers into the kitsune, making him scream out loud.  
  
***  
  
In the other room a scared Haku sat up and blinked sleep and tears out of his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Don't you like it, kitsune? It'll be so good..." Zabuza drawled.  
  
Naruto just sobbed, another wave of pain shooting through him as Zabuza pushed a third finger into him.  
  
He sighed in relief when the fingers were taken away, but to his horror, they were replaced with Zabuza's warm member, pushing into him. He screamed again, louder this time, as it felt like he were torn apart.  
  
Zabuza ignored the screams and sobs from the kitsune, driving in and out of him hard.  
  
As Zabuza pounded harder and harder, faster and faster, Naruto's screams grew louder and louder, his sobs more and more desperate.  
  
Then, Zabuza stiffened. His warm liquid filled the kitsune's body, spilling out as Zabuza pulled away.  
  
The kitsune collapsed, sobbing hysterically, and Zabuza looked at him for a little while before getting dressed and leaving the room. The lock clicked.  
  
~ – ~  
  
When Zabuza reentered the main room, slightly flushed despite the bandages on his face, Haku was awake. There were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were damp.  
  
"Haku." Zabuza looked directly at him. Haku lowered his eyes.  
  
"H-hai... Za-Zabuza-san?" His voice was shaking, his breathing erratic.  
  
"Go back to sleep." The works were curt and sharp.  
  
"I... I don't thing... that... I can... Zabuza-san." He tried to stifle the sobs as he spoke. He only partly succeeded.  
  
Zabuza sighed. "And why not?"  
  
"I..." Haku pulled his knees up and hid his face.  
  
"Gomen, Za... Zabuza-san." His voice was weak, the words merely a whisper. He lifted a hand and let his hair fall down, covering his face.  
  
"Look at me, Haku." Demanding voice. Haku looked up.  
  
His eyes were red and puffy, big and blank. He reminded Zabuza of a wounded deer.  
  
"Why are you crying, Haku?" His voice was slightly softer this time, surprising both of them.  
  
Haku just kept looking at him, before he took a deep breath and mumbled "Be- Because... I..." He looked down again. "Because I... You, the kitsune... just... nothing..." His voice died away, his stuttering becoming new sobs. He buried his face in his knees again.  
  
"You are not making sense, you know..." Zabuza commented.  
  
"Gomen, Zabuza-san..." he muttered into his knees. "It's just that..." He looked up again, and, drawing another deep breath, blurted out "I love you." Then he blushed blood red and hid his face again.  
  
Zabuza stared. Then he shook his head and concentrated on ignoring a slightly hysteric Haku.  
  
"Za... Zabuza-san...?" Zabuza looked surprised at the little huddled shape that was Haku.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: *wipes away tears* I had intended for this to be longer, but I think I must stop here. I don't really know what I'm writing any longer, and it's not betaed, so expect lots of mistakes. This chapter has taken a while, for many reasons. First of all, there is school, which finally has caught up with me. Suddenly I realized that if I didn't do some homework and exercises and stuff, I would actually fail some subjects, so that's taken up some time. And then there is the fact that it's very hard for me to write a story where I have to hurt both Naruto and Haku. Especially Haku is terrible to hurt. Remind me to never do that again when this story's finished... *huggles Haku and Naruto*  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Angel: Sorry for messing with your name. Is it all right now? ^ ^; And you know, it's for free to post fiction here... And I'm sure your stories are great! Just post them and let the people judge! I was sure my stories stink, but I'm actually being told that this one doesn't, so...! ^ ^  
  
Sakaba Sharpie: Thanks for the offer, but I think I need to keep Zabuza OOC (as I said at the beginning of this chapter). ^ ^ You've got the ZabuNaru now, I don't know if it's good though... Probably not, I'm not really good at writing stuff like that, at least not when it's hurting someone I like a lot (like Naruto and Haku). The (1) from chapter 8 is now fixed, I just forgot it since the original is handwritten and the mark was written with really small letters at the bottom of the sheet... -.-  
  
Maikaaran: Thank you! Here's next chapter, and with Easter coming up, I'm sure I'll manage to write quite a few more chapters over a shorter period of time. And this is longer, isn't it? ^ ^ 


	10. A sliver of hope?

Souvraya: Gomen nasai, minna-san. I am very late with this chapter, even later than last, but I've really been struggling with this piece of shit. Writer's block that I'm trying hard to destroy, and another story going on. *passes out due to too much work*  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: There's a little list over all the pairings to be expected in chapter 8. For this chapter there won't be any.  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None, I think...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic. And Zabuza will probably stay OOC, since I need him like this for this story. Please forgive me...  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
//blah// = thoughts  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sasuke hadn't really realized what an impossible job they'd taken on them. They were only 17 persons, and they had a huge area to explore.  
  
First a circle around the village with the radius of 5 km. Then work their way out from there until they found something. Of course, they had some advantages, with Kiba and Akamaru with their noses and ears, Neji and Hinata with the Byakugan, and Kakashi and Sasuke himself, with the Sharingan. And Kakashi also had his nin-dogs. They should be good for something too. He wasn't sure what Shino could do with those bugs of his. (A/N: And neither do I, so just presume they're not good for very much... ^ ^;)  
  
And of course there was Jiraiya with his toads. How many he could summon at once, was unknown to Sasuke, but he knew that the toads knew Naruto, and thus maybe they'd know something or other. He ought to have asked the Gama Sennin.  
  
To late for that now, though. They'd split up, searching one and one, some accompanied by a nin-dog, each with a little signaler to let the others know if they'd found anything.  
  
They had a circle measuring about 31,5 km to search, meaning they had almost 2 km to search each. It was a bit too much, actually, they should've been more, but no one else would really help without Tsunade ordering them to(1), so they were only 17.  
  
Sasuke kept his red sharingan eyes mainly on the ground, searching for tracks. He moved through the trees, from branch to branch, thus also getting a good look at the surrounding area without having to let his eyes stray too much from the ground. It was best that way...  
  
~POV~  
  
Kakashi tried his best to keep his frustration in check. //Naruto just had to go off and get kidnapped, ne? So now we have to find him. And the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise just arrived... But Naruto's more important than that, of course. But still...// His thoughts trailed off, the last reminder being sharply cut off by Pakkun's voice.  
  
"I can smell him, Kakashi. But the scent is getting old... I'd say about three hours."  
  
"That could be right, yes. Where?"  
  
The nin-dog didn't say anything, just continued through the trees before jumping down to a moonlit clearing. Then said "Here."  
  
Kakashi nodded and activated the signaler, sending a red bulb into the air. A little while later, they were all assembled again.  
  
~POV~  
  
Sasuke waited tentatively for Kakashi to talk. He hoped it was 'good news'.  
  
If Naruto wasn't found... If they didn't find him, Sasuke had a new goal in life. If they didn't find Naruto, Itachi could just go to Hell, he couldn't care less. Itachi wouldn't matter any more, the only thing that would matter would be to find Naruto. He would never give up on Naruto. He wouldn't rest until he found him.  
  
"They were here about three hours ago. But they left almost immediately. The chakra is fading (2), but it can be traced. It's leading north, but I can't say how far."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go north."  
  
TBC  
  
(1) -- Yes, I know that the shinobi of Konoha generally care about Naruto. They just couldn't get away from whatever it was they were doing, ok? So don't flame me because I make it seem as if no one cares about Naruto. Cause they do.  
  
(2) -- I don't know if you can feel chakra after it's been used. Just pretend that it works that way, ok? ^ ^;  
  
A/N: *cowers* you won't kill me, will you? Such a short chapter, and no update in a long long time. I'm so very sorry... I just had such problems with this chapter, I don't know why. And I'm also writing on another story, a story that will be long. At least longer than this. For a one shot... O_O It's just about to pass 7000+ words. ^ _ ^ *beams* I promise I will try to get chapter 11 up as soon as possible. Just have to write it first... *shudders*  
  
Reviewers' corner:  
  
Sakaba Sharpie: Ah, Zabuza-san did get a bit schizo, didn't he? I'm awfully sorry about that, he just did. I didn't intend him to. But he HAS to care about Haku-chan. At least a bit... And Naruto IS really just yummy... *drools* But Zabuza-san (why do I call him that?) did get a bit out of hand. Shall try to keep him under control for future chapters. If I manage... ^ ^  
  
Anael Razualle: ^ ^ *hugs Anael Razualle-san* glad you like. And yeah, there seems to be a HakuNaru coming. ^ ^'  
  
^_^: Sasuke's coming... Of course he is. *gives back head* *hugs*  
  
Nejidragon: hmm... maybe... ^ ^ can't tell too much, now can I? Can't give the story away? ^ ^  
  
^-^: HakuNaru seems to be coming. I think... ^ ^ And thanks.  
  
Thanks to all who has reviewed. It makes my day so much better. ^ ^  
  
Ja ne~ 


	11. Friends?

Souvraya: Gomen nasai, minna-san. Please don't kill me for the lateness of this chapter. I'm really struggling with this, and now the exams have started too, so I'm getting problems with the time too. It's just so frustrating when I know somebody's waiting for the next chapter and I know exactly what I want to get into the chapter, but I just can't manage to type it. So please please forgive me... *pleads on her knees not to be killed*  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: There's a little list over all the pairings to be expected in chapter 8. For this chapter there won't be any.  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None, I think...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic. And Zabuza will probably stay OOC, since I need him like this for this story. Please forgive me... Get used to his seeming schizophrenia too...  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
//blah// = thoughts  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Naruto woke up to darkness. He had no idea where he was, and his brain didn't seem to work properly.  
  
He tried to get up, but with a yelp he fell down again. An almost unbearable pain shot through his entire body, and he curled up in a small ball, trying not to cry out.  
  
Then, his memory clicked back into place. He suddenly knew where he was, and, unfortunately, he remembered where the pain came from, and why. The small ball that was Naruto became even smaller.  
  
At a sound at the door, he looked up with scared eyes, dreading to see Zabuza again. But it was just Haku.  
  
He was carrying a tray with food, which he sat down next to Naruto, and then he got up again and walked back to the door.  
  
Naruto's voice stopped him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Haku turned. "What do you mean, why?"  
  
"Why did he do that?" There were tears in the kitsune's eyes.  
  
"How am I supposed to know that? I can't read Zabuza-san's thoughts. Why he does something, only he knows."  
  
A whimper from the kitsune caused him to melt a little, and he walked back to the abused kit.  
  
"Listen to me. Zabuza-san does many strange things, he's a bit... I'm not quite sure... He's just strange sometimes. He... he liked you. I... I guess that's... why he... wanted you in the first place." Haku closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"But why? Why would he... if he liked me, why would he do that?" A broken sob from the kit caused Haku to melt completely, and carefully he stroke the golden bangs out of the kit's beautiful baby blue eyes.  
  
"I wish he hadn't done it, I really do. Last night... I tried... I felt that... that it was your fault that... that Zabuza-san didn't... don't love me. But... but now I'm more angry at him. I don't understand why he would do such a cruel, terrible thing. I'm sorry."  
  
"That he... don't love you? Wha... What do you mean?"  
  
"He... I mean..." Haku looked down. "Zabuza-san, he... without him, I would've... I wouldn't be alive today. He saved my life. Without him... I try to pay him back for saving me by doing everything I can for him. And somewhere along the road I just... I just fell in love with him. Call me stupid if you want, but..."  
  
"No, it's not... stupid." The kit had uncurled himself a bit.  
  
"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."  
  
Naruto smiled weakly. "Haku, do you remember? On the bridge? I said that if we'd met under different circumstances, we could've been good friends."  
  
"Hai, I remember that." Haku smiled.  
  
"Well... What if this is different circumstances? If... if you don't... hate me because..." his words faded away and an uncertain look crossed his face, darkening his baby blue eyes.  
  
"What Zabuza-san did... I don't blame you for that. I wanted to, but couldn't. Zabuza-san is the one to blame for that. I'll be your friend if you want me as a friend, Naruto-kun."  
  
"That... that sounds great!" Naruto grinned and hugged Haku. Then he whimpered in pain and dropped back down on the cot.  
  
Haku saw worriedly at him, before he said "Wait, I'll go and get some water so you can clean up. I'll see if I can find some clothes too."  
  
Naruto just nodded weakly. There were tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Haku left the room, a worried look etched on his brow.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ah... Finally I managed to finish this chapter. It didn't end the way I had intended it to, and I think the plan was that it should be longer, but I just had to make Naruto and Haku sort of friends. It's rather crucial for the story later on. And yes, I realize that even though Haku calls Naruto Naruto-kun, Naruto doesn't call Haku anything but Haku. But the only one he really uses a title on, is Sakura. At least a polite title... *grins* So Haku will be Haku. And anyway, I have problems thinking Haku-kun, but can hardly have Naruto call him Haku-chan, at least not yet... ^_~  
  
I just finished my first exam. And I think it went just splendid. Will get at least a 4 (about B- for those who don't know the Norwegian grading system). *is proud*  
  
Reviewers' corner:  
  
hana: thanks! I will write next chap as soon as I can, promise! ^ ^  
  
Anael Razualle: *accepts the chocolate* thankie. Yes, it might still turn into HakuNaru. If the two of them will cooperate with me. At least I'm making them friends... a good place to start, ne? ^ ^ sorry for the lateness (for the umpteenth time...), it just happened. Will try to get chap 12 up real soon.  
  
^_^ : *hugs you back* it was nothing... *shrugs* update's late, and I'm so so sorry (again). Chap 12 is in writing, will hopefully come soon. And thanks for the help with the writer's block. I think it might've actually helped a bit... ^ ^  
  
^_^ : updates come sporadically when I manage to beat my laptop into submission and when I remember (and manage) to finish the chaps. And actually there's a chance there will be both SasuNaru and HakuNaru. We'll see... ^ ^  
  
Ja ne~ 


	12. Worried

Souvraya: Again I'm late. I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to be late. I will try to not be so late next time. I promise! I just have a lot to do at the moment. Will be better come June, will have less school then. *bows*  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: There's a little list over all the pairings to be expected in chapter 8. For this chapter there won't be any.  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None, I think...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic. And Zabuza will probably stay OOC, since I need him like this for this story. Please forgive me... Get used to his seeming schizophrenia too...  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
//blah// = thoughts  
  
~POV~ = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
They were going north. Problem was, no one knew how far or exactly where. It was still a blind search, or at least a search in the dark. At least they knew the direction, but that was it.  
  
Sasuke was impatient. He wanted to find his kitsune again, but it seemed to be harder than he'd thought it'd be. Much harder.  
  
Because north was north, but north was also a big, big area. It would take a long time to search through it all. But he did not intend to stop before he'd found Naruto.  
  
His mind was still sent on finding him, no matter what. And then he'd hurt those who took his kitsune away from him. Hurt them very much. And nobody was going to stop him.  
  
He looked around. They were travelling together now, since they knew that they'd headed north. And they knew that they'd not just gone over the next hill. So for a little while they would all travel more or less together. A bit scattered, naturally, since they didn't want to be spotted, but within talking distance.  
  
He could see from where he was that he wasn't the only one worried. Iruka- sensei was just ahead of him to the left, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
He almost smiled. Iruka-sensei was probably the one who cared the most about Naruto, maybe with the exception of himself. So it was clear that Iruka-sensei would be worried.  
  
The almost-smile faded. He knew that if they didn't find Naruto, Iruka- sensei would at least be on his side when he said he would continue the search until he found the kitsune. He didn't think Iruka-sensei would give up on Naruto that quickly or easily.  
  
He snapped his thoughts back on what he was doing when he almost slipped off the branch he was currently at.  
  
He looked quickly around and was relieved that no one seemed to have noticed his slip.  
  
He went back to trekking north.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: A bit short I think. But I just have to make slow progress with the search party if I'm going to get the time to put Naruto and Haku together. Or at least make them proper friends. So I'm afraid it'll take some time before Sasuke reaches his kitsune... ^ ^  
  
Reviewer's corner:  
  
Anael Razualle: *accepts flowers with a bow* Next chapter. YAY! ^ ^ me likes your fantasies... ^ ^ *drools* *hugs u*  
  
Me-la Kenzu: Is good, is good. The chap wrote itself though, cause I had completely different plans for them... *rolls eyes* but... I think it worked out. Glad you think so too. *hugs*  
  
Angel: Here's more. Hope you still like. Will soon be even more. ^ ^  
  
Sakaba Sharpie: Glad you agree. It's so very true. I guess there isn't much to say about this chapter either, but it is needed. Unfortunately. I will continue, don't know how many chapters there will be in the end. But more than 20, I'm sure. ^ ^  
  
Nejidragon: THANK YOU! I love to be told stuff like that! I update as often as I manage, but I have some small problems because of school and a tiny writer's block that I'm trying to kill. It's slowly working... ^ ^ 


	13. Clothing, feeding and talking

Souvraya: Not quite as late this time, am I? That was the plan, at least. And I think it worked. It's not very long, but I guess you're all used to that by now. It's my birthday next Monday! YEY!!! dances happy-dance  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: There's a little list over all the pairings to be expected in chapter 8. For this chapter there won't be any.  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None, I think...  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic. And Zabuza will probably stay OOC, since I need him like this for this story. Please forgive me... Get used to his seeming schizophrenia too...  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
blah= thoughts  
  
POV = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Haku ventured into the other room, happily noticing it was empty. Zabuza- san was probably out to hunt or fish or do whatever it was Zabuza-san did when he wasn't in.  
  
That gave Haku the possibility to work in peace.  
  
He heated up a bowl of water, found some cloth that could function as washcloth, and some of his own clothes, which he hoped would fit the other boy.  
  
Then he hurried back to Naruto, silently praying Zabuza-san wouldn't come back for a while yet. He didn't think he could face him right now.  
  
When he entered the room, Naruto was still curled up in a small ball on the cot. He hadn't expected anything else.  
  
"Here. Water and clothes. Do you need help?" he said softly.  
  
"Thanks. No, I think I can manage." Naruto struggled to sit up, despite the immense pain he obviously was in. Haku kept a worried eye on him.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much any longer." It was a lie, and both of them knew it.  
  
POV  
  
Naruto reached out and grabbed the cloth lying in the water.  
  
It was soft and warm and he had all but forgotten how wonderful hot water could feel. For a millisecond it almost made him forget the pain.  
  
He gingerly took the now dripping cloth and started to wash away the blood, silently wishing he could've taken a shower.  
  
But it did help. Even though it didn't hurt any less, at least it made him feel somewhat better.  
  
The clothes Haku had found for him was spacey and comfortable, but he needed help to get dressed. It just hurt too much.  
  
But Haku seemed happy to help. Naruto had the suspicion it was just to sort of lessen Zabuza's crime, but he couldn't be sure. At least it seemed like he cared a bit.  
  
"There. Feel better?" Haku smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." He didn't know what more to say.  
  
Haku just kept smiling at him, and suddenly he could feel a stinging behind his eyes.  
  
He closed his eyes in a hope that it would go away, but he could feel the tears starting to fall. And he quickly realized that he was too tired and sore to fight it.  
  
Suddenly he felt warm, comforting arms close around him. Haku pulled him into a warm embrace.  
  
"Shush... It'll be ok... Just cry... It'll help..."  
  
And Naruto cried.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hm. I don't know if I'm pleased with this chapter. There is somehow something missing. And I feel this is all progressing waaaaay too slowly. Or is it just me? I did intend for this to be longer and a bit more... fluffy? But... I swear, this story is writing itself, and seemingly I'll have to change the end of it all. Does anybody think Sasuke would agree on a little SasuNaruHaku? Cause I... don't know... looks around confused  
  
That was yet another exam finished. YAY FOR ME!!! Only have one to go. grins madly  
  
Reviewer's corner:  
  
Sakaba Sharpie: I realized I overused "Iruka-sensei", but when I noticed it, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't be bitched to fix it... shame on me... rolls eyes hope you like this chap. And the next one too...   
  
Pyro911: is confused  
  
Me-la Kenzu: Yeah, a worrying Sasuke is quite sweet. A bit strange, tho, I think... And yeah, there will be lots of Haku now.   
  
Nejidragon: I know about the short chapters. And I'm sorry. I just keep thinking "if I don't stop now, this chapter's gonna be too long", and then, when I check how long it actually is, it's too short, but then I've stopped writing, and can't continue on that particular chapter, cause that would just ruin everything. Am I making any sense? I don't think so, and if I'm not, I apologize. And I'm so so so glad you like this...   
  
Ja ne 


	14. A walk in the forest

Souvraya: This chapter WILL be short. It's meant to be short, cause it's just a little "footnote" of kind. I felt it just had to be written. So don't hate me for the shortness... ;  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
  
Pairings: There's a little list over all the pairings to be expected in chapter 8. For this chapter there won't be any.  
  
Story: Haku's sent to collect someone... And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune...  
  
Warning: None. Except a freaking Zabuza might demand a little warning... ;;  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge... Naruto would be 15 in this fic. And Zabuza will probably stay OOC, since I need him like this for this story. Please forgive me... Get used to his seeming schizophrenia too...  
  
Explanations:  
  
"blah" = talk  
  
blah= thoughts  
  
POV = changing point of view  
  
Why won't you love me?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Zabuza stalked angrily through the forest. There was something bothering him, but he wasn't sure what. Something gnawing on his spine.  
  
He felt it somehow had something to do with Haku and the kitsune.  
  
The kitsune... Such a pretty one. In some ways even prettier that Haku. And not as pure. How could a demon be pure? So no reason to feel bad for having defiled something holy.  
  
It wasn't like Haku.  
  
He'd never understood why it hurt him to touch Haku. He just didn't understand. It just didn't make sense. It just hurt, somehow.  
  
It didn't hurt with the kitsune.  
  
Last night... Last night Haku had cried. It almost made him want to cry too. Except that Momochi Zabuza didn't cry. Ever.  
  
The devil doesn't cry.  
  
And the dampness in your eyes is caused by the wind, isn't it?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok, that was corny. Zabuza-san is just becoming more and more freaky. This chapter didn't make sense, did it? It didn't to me, at least. It just had to be written. R&R  
  
Ja ne 


	15. Nightmares

Souvraya: Finally chapter 15 is done. I don't know if it's good though… It didn't do exactly as I wanted it to. It really is disturbing when the stories write themselves in a completely different manner than I had planned…

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

Pairings: There's a little list over all the pairings to be expected in chapter 8. For this chapter there won't be any.

Story: Haku's sent to collect someone… And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune…

Warning: None, I think…

A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge… Naruto would be 15 in this fic. And Zabuza will probably stay OOC, since I need him like this for this story. Please forgive me… Get used to his seeming schizophrenia too…

Explanations:

"blah" - talk

_blah_ - thoughts

**_blah - _** dreams

POV changing point of view

Why won't you love me?

Chapter 15

* * *

Haku held on to Naruto until he fell asleep. He supposed it was due to the pain, and also the energy he'd used on crying. Carefully he put Naruto down on the cot and covered him with clean, warm sheets.

Then he got up and left the room, his mind racing.

_I wonder how Zabuza-san could do something like that to him. To… to us… D-doesn't he… realize that he… he hurts me j-just as much?_

The walls gave him no answers.

* * *

"_**Wake up…" Naruto opened an eye, and then, still far into sleep, scrambled back.**_

"_**Wh… what… who… where am I?" The man in front of him chuckled. He had the feeling the man smiled at him, but in the dark, he couldn't be sure.**_

"_**Don't you remember, kitsune?" Zabuza said in a supposedly calming voice.**_

"_**Remember…?" He knew he probably looked dumb at first, but then he remembered. "Yeah… Haku. He… kidnapped me? And what do you want with me?"**_

"_**Heh… Something special…" Seemingly Zabuza had decided that was enough gentleness, and reached out and grabbed Naruto's wrist. Pulling him closer, he lifted his other hand to brush across the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. "Kirei…"**_

"_**Nani?! What the Hell are you doing?!" He tried to pull away, shocked by Zabuza's words, but to no avail. Zabuza's grip on his wrist was too hard.**_

"_**Aww… Don't worry, kitsune… It's just a bit of fun… You're here because you're going to be my little dorei…" Zabuza chuckled yet again, and Naruto got even more shocked. Now even Zabuza had to see it…**_

"_**Dorei…? That… That's AWFUL!" He tried to free himself again, but Zabuza didn't let go. Instead, he sneaked a hand up under Naruto's shirt. Cold hands on his warm chest made him gasp.**_

"_**Mmm… So you like it… Then what's so awful?" Apparently, his 'meijin', or captor, had mistaken his gasp for something else.**_

_**Next thing he knew, he was face down on the cot, his pants being pulled off him. He tried yet again to free himself, but Zabuza still hadn't let go of his wrist.**_

"_**Just relax, kitsune, and enjoy…" Zabuza laughed out loud at this, and put an arm around his waist, pulling him back against the older man. Who'd found the time to undress himself too. He couldn't remember when his shirt had been taken off, but he definitely was naked now…**_

_**A cold hand closed around his member, making him gasp again. Another cold hand glided across his ass, fingers finding their way to his small entrance. He tensed.**_

_**He knew Zabuza had to feel him tense, but he didn't seem to care. He just pushed two fingers into him, making him scream out loud.**_

Naruto woke up with a scream, looking around in panic. When he saw that the room was empty, he relaxed a little, but the pain in his body prevented him from relaxing completely.

He breathed heavily, and then, more panicked as the door was pushed open.

He relaxed again, though, when he saw it was Haku. Haku, with a worried look on his face and a bowl of something that smelled like chicken in his hands.

"Are you all right?" Haku sounded worried too. He came over to the cot and put down the bowl. Carefully touched Naruto's shoulder.

"Y-yeah… j-just a… a night…mare…" he mumbled between silent sobs. "I'll b-be fine."

"And you'd be even better if we could just get you out of here… preferably before Zabuza-san returns." Haku replied. "Why haven't your village sent someone to look for you yet?"

"M-maybe they…have. M-maybe they…just h-have p-problems finding…the cabin."

"That could be it… Maybe I should go out and look for them. Zabuza-san is still out, and besides… when he comes back… there is…nothing I can do…" Haku's voice was filled with regret.

"Y-yeah… you go looking. S-sasuke must… must have gone to…to baa-chan when he… when he realized I was missing. So… so they must be looking." His voice grew surer and surer as he spoke. Sasuke **would** come and rescue him. So what if he got some help from Haku?

"Ok, Naruto-kun. I've made you some chicken soup. You just eat that, and I'll go out and look for the leaf-ninja."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Haku."

"No problem."

Haku got up and left the room, leaving Naruto to his chicken soup. Which by the way tasted wonderful…

Now all he had to hope for was that Zabuza wouldn't return before Haku did…

TBC

A/N: Better late than never, right? And when I was finally going to post it, had gone over to read only, so it's partly 's fault…? Please don't hurt me… (escapes in a poof of chakrasmoke)

Ja ne


	16. More trouble brewing?

Souvraya: Finally chapter 16 is done. I don't know if it's good though… With the major writer's block I've been – and am – struggling with for the last year and a half, this has been in the writing for a looong time. So please don't kill me for the long wait! On with the story!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

Pairings: There's a little list over all the pairings to be expected in chapter 8. For this chapter there will only be slight suggestions to one-sided HakuZabu.

Story: Haku's sent to collect someone… And Zabuza's eagerly waiting for the kitsune…

Warning: None, I think…

A/N: This is slightly AU, and somehow (don't ask how, but somehow) Haku and Zabuza survives the bridge… Naruto would be 15 in this fic. And Zabuza will probably stay OOC, since I need him like this for this story. Please forgive me… Get used to his seeming schizophrenia too…

Explanations:

"blah" talk

/blah/ thoughts

**_blah_** dreams

POV changing point of view

Why won't you love me?

Chapter 16

Sasuke had fallen a bit behind. A feeling of uneasy hope had settled in him, and his guts were telling him he had to wait, or possibly speed ahead and look for someone. Someone he was sure he'd know when he saw whoever it was.

Falling behind seemed the best idea, since the others wouldn't notice that as easily as if he sped ahead. And he felt he had to get away o what ever it was he was supposed to without being noticed.

A flash of black and green off to the right caught his attention, and he slowed down further. Something about the flash ticked some memory at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite place it. As the others got further and further ahead of him, the flash showed again, drawing closer.

The first thing that struck him about the shape was a familiar mask. It was white with two coloured swirls on the left cheek, and the only part of the mask that had a slightly humanoid trait was the eye-slits. It was completely smooth.

"You must come with me. A life might depend on it." The voice seemed familiar, but at the same time not. And the words were said with an almost desperate urgency.

"Who are you?" he asked with suspicion. "I know you from somewhere, but I can't decide where."

"We don't have time to talk. You want to save Naruto?" The voice was even more urgent now. And Sasuke gave a start.

"Naruto? What do you know about Naruto? Who are you?" Angry demand, and his voice was rising. If it rose any more now, the ones in front of him would hear.

"We'll talk as we move. We don't have much time. We must reach him before someone else does." The masked head swung from side to side, as if looking for something, or maybe someone.

/What the hell is going on? Who is this? I know him from somewhere, but where/ Following seemed his best option, so he nodded to the masked figure.

"Go ahead. And then tell me who you are."

POV

Haku told the black beauty who he was, but he refrained from telling why Naruto needed to be saved, and he also refrained from explaining his own role in the situation. /Let Sasuke think what he wishes to think./

He could see that Sasuke was worried, and also that he wanted more information, but Haku remained silent, just speeding through the trees on the way back to the cottage, silently praying that Zabuza-san hadn't returned yet. /I… I still don't know how he… How could Zabuza-san do such a thing? I don't know why it hurts so much to think that he did such a thing to Naruto-kun. I feel sorry for Naruto-kun, I really do, but… But still I feel… jealous of him? Why jealous? I… but… maybe…/

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Sasuke's voice, demanding to know where they were headed, and how far it was.

"There's a cottage… It's not too far, now. Not too far, I hope…"

"Do you know where we're going?" He sounded sceptical.

"Don't fear. I just hope we'll get there in time."

POV

A little while later, they could spot the cottage between the trees. And they could also see a big man entering it.

Sasuke had no idea what was going on any longer, or who the man was. The only thing he registered was Haku's soft voice, swearing bloody death upon whatever deity he had begged to earlier.

TBC

A/N: Oh my God, I know this is late. Please don't kill me! It's just that I have such terrible problems writing at the moment. Or the last year and a half, to be precise… I hate it, and that's the reason none of my stories have been updated in soooo long. I will try and get up the next chapter in not too long a time. Fighting ahead… I can't write fighting scenes any better than I can write sex scenes, so dread it! -.-'


End file.
